Kyousaya-Waves
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: SPOILERS This is my first kind of angsty fic EVER. -w- BORDERLINE T RATING, ALMOST M-ISH SPOILERS


Kyouko huffed and floated on the water. She had just awoken, huffing and struggling to stay afloat in the ever-darkening blue water. She couldn't see anything but water and if she dived there was no ground. Just an expanse of confusing blue. Last thing that she remembered was that she was fighting Octavia Von Seckondorffe in a barrier of spinning train tracks and wheels. But Sayaka was nowhere to be found. The water was surrounded in a blackness that provided little light, but the water seemed to have a glow getting fainter by the minute. She looked back and all around her again. She had been swimming in an unknown direction for a long time. What was this place? She doesn't know. Is it a barrier? Where is Sayaka? Questions drifted through her mind like the waves around her. Why so much blue? She wasn't upset at the moment, yet mental sadness coarsed throughout her brain.

Sayaka let out another shriek of anger and pain, whipping her head back and forth. Her head was the only thing she could control. She was lying on what seemed to be a dark blue marble slab coffin. She hated it. It was dark and cold. She wore a suit of armor that was heavy and hot. The helmet had three holes covered by a mesh like see through metal. She could see out, but she didn't think anyone could see in. She was hopeless and felt as if she was drowning in despair. She was all alone and couldn't see a way out. She was trapped in an unopenable box for eternity.

Kyouko cringed as she swam and swam, this water was endless. Then she saw it. A white line of music notes floated to the right. She gathered all of her strength and swam as fast as she could. She couldn't control the urge to go there. The waves pushed and pulled her closer so that she just drifted her way there. A few minutes later she washed up clawing at the hard blue marble and breathing very heavily. She bought herself up and limped to the entrance of the eerie mausoleum like building. From inside she heard the cry of what sounded like a beast or a witch. She found that she couldn't materialize her spear or even her magical girl outfit. She was all of a sudden in a suit of armor. Her helmet's plume was on fire. A black and white checkered horse waited for her hooked onto a stand by a blue wire. She bit her lip and kicked open what seemed to be the door. The room was enveloped in water. Some kind of magic was used to contain the liquid just to the doorway. When she fully entered the room, a high pitched, music box like melody filled her ears. It was so distorted that her head hurt instantly. The cries were more regular. One thing stood out to Kyouko. There was a coffin-like box in the middle of the room.

Sayaka cried out again and again. Why didn't anyone know she was there? The top of the box moved. Or was it her eyes? It shook and moved to the side. Halfway. Three-quarters. Seven eighths. Nine tenths. Completely off. What she saw was another person. The plume of the helmet was on fire. That's impossible. We are underwater. At this point, exposed to light for the first time in awhile, Sayaka fell unconscious.

Kyouko stepped back in surprise. Octavia. What. Why was she here? Wait this is a human. The person's head lolled to the side. Kyouko panicked. Did they just pass out or worse-die!? Her hands moved to the helmet of the other.

Sayaka's aqua-blue hair and unconscious face came into Kyouko's clouded view. Everything inside Kyouko clicked. This was Sayaka's mind. When she had fought Octavia and used her final attack, she woke up here. This was her last chance to do anything before Sayaka left her for good. Sayaka's hand was over her stomach, and Kyouko grabbed the other with her gloved one, holding it against hers. She proceeded to pick Sayaka up bridal style. She struggled with it and was tired when she set her down on the floor outside of the room. The hallway was lightly lit by the flame on Kyouko's helmet.

Kyouko kneeled next to Sayaka and caught her breath, huffing and clearing her throat. The light cast an eerie glow on Sayaka's skin and armor, sending a gleam of silver and what looked to be porcelain skin. Kyouko took this moment to admire how beautiful she had never realized Sayaka was. Sure, the first time they had fought a petty match and met she saw something really hot in that girl, but she hadn't really given any thought to it. She sat and stared in a trance for a few moments. Kyouko didn't know what to do. She got her out of a box. Check. Got in this water-filled place. Check. Now what? She paced the floor, occasionally stopping to look at the person in thought. She comically stroked her chin.

Sayaka's senses came back slowly to her, the sound of waves hitting stone filling her ears. She kept her eyes closed and exhaled deeply. Kyouko jumped in surprise. Sayaka heard the creak of another suit of armor and thought about herself. But what didn't occur to her was that she was not alone. She was alone in her thoughts until she heard light breathing and opened her eyes. Another knight was kneeling next to her. The knight's helmet was peculiar she thought, because there was a flame igniting the plume. She couldn't see inside the helmet however. She began to sit up but was pushed back down and a raspy middle-pitched voice said;

"Ya need your rest. Ya were unconscious." The helmet distorted the voice too much.

'Why is she just looking at me? This is so awkward.' Kyouko's eyes looked anywhere but Sayaka.

"Why?" Sayaka said.

"Huh?"

"Why do you bother to save me? I'm completely useless. I wasted my wish and paid for it. Why bring someone like me back?" Tears streamed down Sayaka's face.

"Damn it Sayaka, don't call ya self useless an' stupid! Just don't do it!"

"Why not? It's not like I'm good or anything. I'm stupid and I was such an idiot for making the decision to wish for him!" Sayaka was sobbing.

"No. No. No! Sayaka is beautiful and smart! I really think you could get really far if you try! Don't give up because it hurts the people around you too! Just because he doesn't like you back doesn't mean you can't find love! You need to live! Madoka needs you! I need you! Hell, even the transfer-student needs you!" Kyouko's voice cracked near the end, for she was trying not to cry.

Sayaka looked up in surprise at the helmeted stranger who had just completely lectured her. She brought her gloved hands to the helmet and started to bring it up and over their head. The helmet was set on the ground next to her.

"Kyouko!?"

"Sniiff... Yeah... Sniiurf... It's me." Kyouko wiped her eyes with her arm.

"If I were to disappear, there's one thing I need to do before I go." Sayaka bolted up and put her hands to Kyouko's cheeks. She then kissed her. Kyouko sat there, her hands in the air, frozen. Her eyes were wide open and her face was as red as her hair. She didn't know what to do so she instinctively slid her arms around Sayaka loosely in an embrace.

Kyouko yawned and her eyes opened halfway. The room she was in was dark, and she was in her normal clothes and a bed this time. She was warm and she could feel someone laying on her chest, their breaths soft and paced. The person stirred and sighed, returning to their peaceful slumber, turning over and rubbing their face in her shirt. She slowly drifted back to sleep.

The next time she awoke, someone was poking her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw happy blue looking directly back at her.

"I've decided my answer." Sayaka said.

"Huh?"

"You asked me to take my time to see if I really want to be in this kind of relationship with you. I do." Sayaka's nose touched Kyouko's.

Kyouko blushed at Sayaka's choice of words. Sayaka leaned down and kissed her, but this time she kissed back and ran her hands down Sayaka's back.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Sayaka laughed.

"Hella. I've been wanting it for awhile." It was Sayaka's turn to blush at the choice of words. Flirting went on for awhile, until they went back to sleep. This time their faces were only inches apart and they smiled.


End file.
